Indigestion
by Shigu
Summary: Sa devait bien arriver un jour...Bunta à une indigestion et se retrouve à l'hopital... Shonen-ai BuntaXAkaya
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Shonen-Ai

Couple : BuntaXKirihara

Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi...bouh :'( y'a de l'injustice dans ce monde…Konomi-sensei à crée des beaux gosses x)

Note : Bon fic plus courte que Tasukete xD Elle fera moins de 5 chapitres je pense xD Et chacun seront assez court uu

****

Indigestion

* * *

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

Kirihara Akaya arriva comme d'habitude sur les terrains de tennis de Rikkai. Le brun était en train de se changer dans le local quand Yagyuu arriva. Le brun se tourna vers lui, vit sur son visage un air énervé mais tenta tout de même une approche. 

-Euh…Yagyuu ? Ca va pas ?

Le châtain ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sur un banc en face de Kirihara qui décida de l'ignorer et qui mit son tee-shirt. Soudain, il sentit des mains sur ses hanches et tournant la tête il vit Yagyuu lui sourire.

-Puri !

-Nioh ! Encore ?!

Le châtain enleva les lunettes et sa perruque. Décidément il ressemblait vraiment à Yagyuu quand il le voulait ! Kirihara, légèrement énervé attrapa sa raquette de tennis et sortit dehors, suivi de Nioh qui avait remit sa perruque et ses lunettes et qui se dirigeait vers Sanada… Le brun vit Jackal et chercha du regard Bunta…Absent ? Il se dirigea vers le bronzé.

-Il est où Marui-senpai ?

-Pas encore arriver…

Kirihara haussa les épaules et alla s'entraîner contre un mur. Soudain Yagyuu arriva en courant. Après avoir vérifié que c'était le vrai, Kirihara lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

-On va tous à l'hôpital !

-Voir Yukimura-bucho ?

-Voir Bunta !

-He ?! Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras.

Il ne put poser plus de question et fut entraîner par les joueurs jusqu'à l'hôpital. Ils montèrent les escaliers du l'hôpital qui leurs était familier. C'était celui où Yukimura, leur capitaine était…Il arrivèrent devant la chambre de ce dernier et Kirihara comprenait de moins en moins. Sanada ouvrit la porte et bien évidemment, c'est sur Yukimura qu'ils tombèrent…Bien évidemment ! C'était sa chambre…Tout les joueurs saluèrent leur capitaine qui après avoir parlé furtivement avec Sanada, les entraîna dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi Yagyuu avait parlé d'aller voir Bunta ? Pour l'instant c'était bien leur capitaine qu'il voyait…Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre, à la porte peinte en blanc comme les autres et avec une étiquette à côté du numéro de chambre… « Marui Bunta »

-HE ?!

Etonnement général de l'équipe, sauf bien sur de Yukimura et Sanada. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et virent le garçon au cheveux rouges, assis sur son lit, la mine boudeuse. Quand il vit les joueurs de Rikkai, il voulut se lever mais une douleur au ventre l'en empêcha.

-'Lut…

-Non…

-Ne me dites pas…

-qu'il a fait…

-Indigestion ?!

Tous en cœur ! Yagyuu, Jackal, Nioh et Kirihara venait d'annoncer haut et fort la raison pour laquelle Bunta était à l'hôpital. Indigestion dû à une consommation excessive de sucreries et surtout de gâteaux.

-On te l'avait dit que ça allait t'arriver un jour !

Le joueur fit la moue. Effectivement, il avait dû manger un ou deux gâteaux de trop…et alors ? Il aimait les sucreries depuis qu'il avait commencé à en manger pour que son corps ait assez de sucre pendant les matchs...Car ce qui lui manquait, c'était l'endurance. Tout les joueurs parlèrent ensemble…de l'opération à venir de Yukimura, de la durée d'hospitalisation de Bunta…Kirihara alla s'assoire à côté de ce dernier.

-Baka !

-Tait-toi !

-Et donc…tu sors quand ?

-Dans 2/3 jours…et interdiction de manger des sucreries.

-Evidemment.

-Mais je pourrais en remanger dans une semaine !

-Pas autant qu'avant par contre non ?

-Voui…

-Kirihara on y va.

-J'arrive Renji.

Le brun se leva et posa sa main sur la tête de Bunta, le décoiffa rapidement en lui frottant la tête puis parti avec les autres joueurs.

* * *

**_Fin du chapitre 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Shigure-chan

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Shonen-Ai

Couple : BuntaXKirihara

Disclaimer : Perso pas à moi...bouh :'( y'a de l'injustice dans ce monde…Konomi-sensei à crée des beaux gosses x)

Note : Bon fic plus courte que Tasukete xD Elle fera moins de 5 chapitres je pense xD Et chacun seront assez court uu

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

* * *

Après être rentré de l'hôpital, le brun était directement rentré chez lui. Décidément, son senpai n'avait pas fait attention à sa santé. Une idée vint à Kirihara et il décida de la mettre en exécution dès le lendemain…

En sortant de l'entraînement, Kirihara s'arrêta à une pâtisserie sur le chemin de l'hôpital. Il y acheta une part d'un gâteau à la crème avec des fraises. Le brun, une fois arrivait à l'hôpital, alla saluer rapidement son capitaine en cachant la pâtisserie, bien entendu et alla voir Bunta. Il frappa à la porte…pas de réponse. Alors il ouvrit et vit Bunta en train de renfiler son tee-shirt. Rouge, Kirihara referma rapidement la porte et alla s'installer sur une chaise à côté du lit de son senpai.

-'lut ! Sa va ?

-Oui, Marui-senpai. Et…

-Moi sa va !

Mouais…Kirihara n'était pas très convaincu surtout qu'il avait dit ça sur un ton énervé…

-En manque de sucre ?

-Tu peux pas savoir…En plus je suis surveillé ! y'a une infirmière qui passe toute les cinq minutes…

Quand on parlait du loup, on en voyait la queue. Une infirmière assez costaude à l'air mauvais entra dans la chambre, regarda rapidement les deux garçons et repartit aussi sec. Assez flippante…Kirihara sourit et ouvrit la boite contenant la part de gâteau qu'il montra à Bunta. Celui-ci regarda la part avec envie et la suivait du regard lorsque Kirihara la bougeait.

-On dirait un chien !

-Rah ! Tait-toi et donne la moi !

-Pas question…Pas le droit.

Le brun en mangea un morceau, un deuxième…Il prit la fraise qui était sur le dessus et posa la part de gâteau à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers son senpai et lui sourit.

-Si t'en veux viens en chercher…

Et le brun mit le fruit entre ses dents, regardant fièrement son senpai. Il vit alors ce dernier, approchait d'un pas félin vers lui et s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun qui rougit vivement, puis prit le fruit dans sa bouche avant de le manger. Le brun sourit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son senpai. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son kohai et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser avait un goût sucré, ce qui lui rappela la part de gâteau qu'avait posé le brun. Tout en approfondissant le baiser, Bunta tandis la main vers la part de gâteau posé plus loin. Quand il l'eut attrapé, il rompit son baiser avec le brun et se releva doucement, le regardant dans les yeux. Puis il alla se rassoire sur son lit et le brun tilta enfin. Son senpai avait profité de leur baiser pour prendre la part de gâteau et était en train de la manger. Le brun se leva aussitôt pour l'empêcher d'engloutir le gâteau mais ce fut trop tard. Kirihara soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de Bunta qui se léchait à présent les doigts.

-Tu l'as acheté où ? Il était bon…

Pour toute réponse, le brun poussa délicatement le garçon sur son lit et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Bunta, léchant ainsi les bouts de gâteau restaient collé. Puis il reprit possession de ses lèvres pour un léger baiser avant de se lever. Son senpai se réinstalla sur son lit et regarda son kohai d'un air contrarié.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas continué ?

Il eut sa réponse lorsque l'infirmière ouvrit la porte d'un coup et se dirigea vers lui. Bunta recula sur son lit en la voyant arriver vers lui…mais elle ne fit que prendre le plateau repas vide du joueur et repartit aussitôt.

-Vraiment flippante…

-A qui le dis-tu…

Il soupira et regarda vers le brun qui commençait à reprendre ses affaires.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-Ouais…j'ai un contrôle d'anglais demain…

Bunta fit la moue. Il aurait voulu que son amant reste quand même un peu plus longtemps mais bon…Il se releva et alla enlacé le brun. Ce dernier déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son senpai et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Révise bien ton anglais

-Mouais…

Et il partit. Bunta alla jeter la boite de la pâtisserie et se décida à aller voir son capitaine.

Kirihara arriva légèrement en retard à l'entraînement mais Sanada étant parti voir Yukimura, il ne se fit pas engueuler. Il alla se changer avant d'aller sur les courts. Il s'échauffa avec Yanagi puis il vit Jackal et alla vers lui.

-Où est Marui-senpai ?

-Là-bas.

Le joueur montra le local et le brun s'y dirigea en courant. Au bruit des balles qu'il entendait, il comprit que son senpai s'entraînait contre le mur du local. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était revenu et ce dernier était souvent énervé…Manque de sucre évidemment. Néanmoins quand Bunta vit son kohai, il sourit et arrêta de faire rebondir sa balle contre le mur.

-Alors ton contrôle d'anglais ? T'as eu la note ?

Le brun déglutit et commença à faire demi-tour mais fut rattrapé.

-Laisse moi deviner…Tu l'as foiré !

-Ouais…J'aime pas l'anglais.

-Franchement Akaya…Bon, alors je pense que je vais devoir te donner des cours particuliers…

Tout en disant ses mots, Bunta avait plaqué Kirihara contre le mur et avait glissé ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou ainsi que quelques suçons puis s'attarda sur ses lèvres mais ne l'embrassa pas. Il enleva ses mains du torse du brun et alla ramassé sa raquette. Le brun voulut protester.

-Puni…

-A cause de mon anglais ?!

-Oui…Mais t'inquiète pas…Si t'es sage jusqu'à la fin de l'entraînement, je pourrais te punir d'une façon que tu apprécies…

Il se lécha rapidement le doigts puis retourna vers les cours de tennis, suivi de Kirihara.

* * *

**_OWARI !!_**

Voilà c'est fini. C'était court et j'ai pas fait de lemon xD Bah…j'avais prévenu que j'allais faire un shonen-ai…J'ai eu cette idée de fic y'a un moment…en Décembre d'après ma mémoire et mon brouillon à idée de fic xD


End file.
